You look Pretty!
by princessperp
Summary: Shinji is running for his life througha forest, and Nnoitra is hot on his heels. A NNoitra X Shinji one-shot. Heavy lemon and BOYXBOY. Don't like don't read :


**Hello random smut lovers! It's been a while since I did a fanfic, so I thought I'd give it another go. I am taking request for any kind of one-shot paring from the following Anime's:**

**Hetalia**

**Bleach**

**Death-note**

**Naruto**

**Naruto Shippuden**

**And maybe some others if I get around to watching some more anime. They can be as dark, or as fluffy as you want . Anyway Shinji's a little OOC in the fic, but whatever. **

**Warning: This Fan fiction contains smut, some blood, boy on boy action and Nnoitra's/ Shinji's swearing!**

**Paring: Nnoitra X Shinji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway, or the characters Nnoitra or Shinji. If I did Nnoitra wouldn't have died and tried to kill Grimmjow!**

You look pretty!

A Nnoitra X Shinji One-shot

Rated 18+

Shinji raced through the forest, pushing past trees and jumping over their roots.

His arms and face were scratched, his clothing was ripped, bruises littered his body and there was a large, gaping wound in his side.

He didn't care too much about that though. Not while he was sprinting through the forest, adrenaline coursing through him and making him forget about his pain.

Mentally, he was scorning himself. He wasn't the type of man to run away from anything. But his whole team had abandoned him on the will of that little bitch Hiyori. And now there was a crazy Espada after him.

"Come out come out where ever you are little Vizard. Where the fuck are ya?" Shinji could hear him behind him, creeping from tree to tree.

Shinji, running out of breath, hid behind a particularly big tree, trying desperately to be quiet.

Nnoitra smirked, climbing down from the tree. He knew exactly where his pray was.

"Where arreeee you...Vizard..." Nnoitra grinned, slowly creeping up to the tree.

Shinji bit his lip, wishing he had his sword on him. It was back at the hideout. He cursed himself repeatedly, hoping the Espada wasn't close.

Nnoitra felt like bursting into laughter. He crept ever closer to the tree, grabbing his Santa-Teresa ready to strike.

"Oh come on, come on out, you coward!"

Shinji suddenly lost all sense of fear.

That...did it!

He jumped out from behind the tree and knocked Nnoitra down to the ground, Santa-Teresa flying out into the forest somewhere, No-body called Shinji a coward.

Nnoitra snarled at Shinji, and kicked him in the stomach. Shinji rolled off Nnoitra and clutched his stomach in pain. Nnoitra leapt to his feet, and kicked Shinji in the side, where the large gash he had given him earlier started to bleed violently.

Shinji gasped, winded, and couldn't get up. His closed shut and he wondered whether or not he was going to die..

"Bitch! What do you think you're doing, taking on someone like me without a sword?"

Nnoitra smirked down at the powerless form beneath him. His clothes and skin drenched in blood, and gasping for air. His blonde, short hair splayed across the floor.

"You look pretty, maybe I'll play around with you for a while, before I kill you of course!" Nnoitra picked the blonde up by the hair and slammed him into a tree.

Shinji gasped and looked up at Nnoitra. The Quinto pressed their lips together, in a rough, dominate kiss.

Shinji tried to push him away at first. He kicked and struggled under the Espada's hold. Soon he started to feel weak, from the pain in his side and the loss of blood.

'_Oh well, if I'm going to die, I may as well have my fun before I go.' _Shinji thought, kissing back furiously.

Nnoitra's large, arrogant smirk just got wider, and he started to peel off the Blonde's shirt. Shinji moaned slightly when the cold air hit his chest.

Nnoitra bite down on Shinji's pale shoulder blades, two long lines of pointed teeth digging nearly to the bone, blood dripping down Shinji's chest. Shinji screamed out, in pleasure and pain, grinding his erection into Nnoitra's.

Nnoitra gave out a primal growl, and threw Shinji to the forest floor.

Shinji groaned at the impact on his back. Nnoitra pulled off his own clothes and straddled Shinji's waist.

His fingernails scratched down Shinji's chest. Shinji yelled out as Nnoitra started to lap up the blood next to his nipples, with that evil tongue embosomed with a gothic five. Slowly, Nnoitra's tongue went downwards until it reached Shinji's trousers. Nnoitra growled and ripped off the offensive clothing, and his underwear, revealing Shinji's naked, hard member.

Shinji moaned loudly and Nnoitra grinned. Suddenly, without warning or preparation, Nnoitra shoved his own member into Shinji, making the blonde scream and writhe beneath him.

Nnoitra didn't stop, nor care for the blonde's needs or pain. He continued to ram into him, growling and snarling. He bit Shinji repeatedly, then lapped up all the blood.

Shinji started to enjoy it, as Nnoitra was hitting the pleasurable spot inside of him every time he thrust in.

After a few minutes, they both came hard. Shinji before Nnoitra.

Nnoitra stood up and put on his clothing. He turned to look at the bloody, tired, blushed mess on the floor.

He picked up his Santa-Teresa, and got ready to bring it down on Shinji. He stopped half-way, looking down at him and frowning slightly.

For some reason he couldn't do it.

"Huh. Clean yourself up boy, and train harder. I'll be coming back for you!" And with that Nnoitra left Shinji alone on the cold, forest floor.

Shinji grinned, oh he would train alright!

**XD so what did you think? I hope you liked it, though everyone was very out of character. And it was very short. Anyway please review and favourite and remember to request a one-shot if you do review. **


End file.
